Erik Lehnsherr (Earth-7045)
Utilizing his control over all electromagnetism, Magneto has used his powers as the leader of the terrorist Brotherhood of Mutants. Once a close friend of Professor Charles Xavier, Magneto took a more extreme path against prejudice and used his powers to prove mutantkind's superiority by any means necessary. Not an unreasonable man by any means, Magneto has been known to work on the side of angels if he feels it will accomplish noble goals. Erik is the victim of extreme prejudice, which has left him with deep psychological scars. Unfortunately, like many such victims, he has become somewhat prejudiced himself like those who could hurt him and the minorities group he belonged to. But there’s a big difference; he has the power to push back hard. He truly believes that humans can never overcome their fear and hatred of anyone different, so he must protect mutants from human oppression. He has never considered himself evil, since he fights for what he believes is the greater good; if he must do evil acts to attain his goal, so be it. He has tried many different routes for this, including the conqueror, the mastermind, and even the peaceful teacher. For each mutant that dies, friend or foe, his anger grows larger. He feels a great guilt for those who’ve died under his tutelage and protection (like his late daughter Anya) and has vowed never to allow that to happen again. He also feels greatly for his fellow mutants, and will, burdened by guilt, fall down and cry if any are innocently killed. Although, he will himself kill mutants that are standing in the way of the cause if need be. In its truest sense, he’s a fanatic. It’s also a fact that the use of his powers, ironically, makes him irrational and power mad. He can be overly aggressive and arrogant at times. His feelings toward his own children, Pietro and Wanda, has varied a lot over the years. During the X-Men & Brotherhood's first battle, they were merely apart of his menagerie following his order, unknowing of his relationship with them. Today after finding out the truth through Dr. Herbert Wyndam, they’re both lost in their own dreams, but Erik has some hope that Pietro should join his cause. It has been said that while neither man would admit it, Professor Xavier and Magneto are two sides to the same coin; two men convinced that their way is mutantkind's only hope. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Magnetokinesis' **''Magnetic Force-Fields'' **''Magnetic Armor: In addition to the obvious external force fields, Magneto can reinforce the metallic fibers of his uniform with magnetic fields, making his clothing-like armor with a durability approaching adamantium. He can resist punches from superhumanly strong foes and remain conscious. **Magnetic Rays: Magneto has the ability to shoot powerful rays and electromagnetic pulses, and has shown this ability to destroy both metallic and nonmetallic objects. **Magnetic Flight'' **''Geomagnetic Link: Magneto's X-Gene plays an important role in mediating tactile perception to Earth's electromagnetic field. As it is affected, so is he. He knows instinctively all that happens to it. **Gravity Reduction: Magneto's control over the magnetic and electromagnetic force is so refined that he can shut off gravity within a limited radius of himself by weakening the Earth's own magnetic field. **Metal/Matter Manipulation: Magneto can manipulate metal at the atomic level and make it take different forms. Magneto also demonstrated the ability to indirectly manipulate non-metallic objects via metal ores they may contain, for example the huge island that Magneto levitated due to the iron ore that was therein. Magneto is also capable of creating powerful electromagnetic fields capable of moving and manipulating nonmetallic objects, as well as levitating them (he can also do this via force fields). **Organic Iron Manipulation: Magneto can control the traces of iron within organic matter and can manipulate the iron-enriched blood-flow to one's brain to potentially induce very limited effects. There are only 2.5 grams of iron in the bloodstream of a healthy human body and perhaps a gram at most in the rest of the body. **Electromagnetic Sight: By concentrating, Magneto can perceive the world around himself as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. He can perceive the natural electromagnetic auras given off by living beings. *'Telepathic Resistance': Magneto has trained himself extensively for fighting telepaths, and is resistant to telepathic attack. This training is similar to that given to the X-Men and New Mutants by Professor X, although the effects are further augmented with the aid of his helmet (see below), his strong will, and his own electromagnetic powers. Abilities *'Genius Intelligence': A mastermind, Magneto is a genius in various scientific fields. He is an expert in genetic engineering and mutation. His discoveries in particle physics would revolutionize the field and place him among the giants of scientific history if they were to be revealed. He has designed magnetically-powered aircraft and spacecraft, space stations, an underground complex said to be a masterpiece of automated technology that would do Tony Stark, Reed Richards, or even Perceptor proud; complex robots and computers, magnetically-powered generators, and machines capable of nullifying mutant powers within a radius of several miles. *'Multilingual': English, French, Polish, Russian, Hebrew, Arabic, Ukrainian, German, and Yiddish. *'Indomitable Willpower''' Weaknesses *'Physical Condition': Magneto's ability to wield his superhuman powers effectively is dependent upon his physical condition. When severely injured, his body is unable to withstand the strain of manipulating magnetic energy. When his powers are not at their peak, he also appears to have greater difficulty utilizing his magnetism for great feats. He is also susceptible to physical and mental fatigue that can ultimately affect his ability to adequately use his powers, especially if he overuses or extends them in a short amount of time. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Magneto's Helmet': Magneto's helmet is built to shield his mind from psychic probes and manipulation. *'Armor': The costume that Magneto wears is actually a type of armor that he has created through the use of his magnetic powers. The costume is actually an amalgam of various lightweight but highly durable metallic alloys that further protect him from physical injury. He can also use different metals surrounding him to enhance his armor, making it as strong as Tony Stark's Iron Man Armor. Transportation *Self-propelled flight Weapons Magneto relies primarily on his natural powers, although he has occasionally used magnetically-powered devices he invented, such as his machine for inducing earthquakes and volcanic eruptions from afar. Magneto used to employ mechanisms for magnifying his own powers, but since his rejuvenation, he no longer needs them. Trivia *Magneto has a propensity for mental illness and depression. Magneto has suffered repeated episodes of mental illness, mental breakdowns, and mania. *Despite being a teenager during the Holocaust, due to being de-aged by Herbert Wyndham, Magneto has the body of a man in his late-40s. *While Magneto is Jewish, he maintained a cover identity as a Sinte Gypsy when searching for his wife Magda. *Magneto's surname, Lehnsherr, is often pronounced incorrectly as "Lanshir". Actually the name is composed of two German words: "Leh(e)n" meaning "feud" and "Herr" meaning "master" in that instance. In German 's' is a connective between two combined words sometimes. It could be pronounced as "lens hair" ("e" like in "help" but longer). It's the German word for "liege lord." Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Germans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Widowed Characters Category:Males Category:Blue-Grey Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Grey Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Brotherhood of Mutants members (Earth-7045) Category:Terrorists Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Flight Category:Danger Intuition Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Ferrokinesis Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Geniuses Category:Engineers Category:Physics Category:Multilingual Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Intimidation Category:Armor Users Category:WWII Characters Category:Jewish Category:Eisenhardt/Lehnsherr Family Category:High Body Count Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:X-Men's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Memory Loss Category:Versions of Magneto